


A Game of Teasing

by Araminia16



Series: Just a Scratch [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mild Smut, Teasing, Voyeurism, locker room fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araminia16/pseuds/Araminia16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Lydia are together, but haven't spilled thier new status, so instead they engage in a mental game of teasing until one of them breaks a little. Part 2 as it were. </p><p>Titles are bad for me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game of Teasing

So I did it again. Stydia is just…gah. I can’t get enough of it. I’m so so looking forward to season 6. Focal point! Anyway. It’s just another drabble with some fun stuff. 

This is not an actual series. I can’t do another series right now. But I might do a couple more snapshots in time for them. Mostly smutty ones. But I am thinking of a fluffy one that will have no sex in it. Maybe.

But! Enjoy the reading my lovelies! Also. I totally can’t believe what they did to Arden. It sucks. I liked Kira. Not a huge fan of Scira, but I really liked Kira as a character. 

 

XxoxX

It was two weeks after the sleepover that Kira had found out about the two of them, or rather had guessed about them. It was an innocent question after one too many glances in his direction with heated eyes and a heartbeat that was ever so telling along with a few other hints and clues that Kira, the ever hopeless romantic and sharp nosed, clever Kitsune had put together. “When did you and Stiles get together?” Lydia had frozen and Kira knew she had her answer, but in the meantime much more had happened between the two of them and how they had not been confronted until then was a mystery to the strawberry haired Banshee.

&^&^&^ (Essentially could be termed as a ‘flashback’.)

Stiles was the first one in class on Tuesday bright and early with his arm in a sling. His dad had taken him to the hospital after a bit of protest and after exam and x-ray to make sure there was no permanent damage he was given leave to go home and rest the arm, sling remaining in place. Instead of running off to more doctors and tests all Stiles had wanted to do was text Lydia or call her or something but he had no clue what he was going to say to her. 'Thanks for the sandwich and oh yeah, the blowjob, was great too?' No, instead he spent the rest of the day up in his room with his phone right next to his head waiting for it to ring or chime or vibrate or something to let him know that Lydia had contacted him. Instead what he got was 3 texts from Scott, 2 from Malia and 1 from Kira. From Lydia…nothing.

'Well maybe she doesn’t know what to say either'. That was his logical brain, the one that he really wanted to listen to. The illogical spaztic brain ran through many scenarios in his head of how she was not into him at all or that it had all been some sort of sick dream or that she was just pitying him. He hated that part of his brain. 

However, he hated that part of his brain less than the part of it that sprang an erection every time his mind so much as wandered in Lydia’s direction. All he could think of was her lips on his mouth and on his cock and his hand coated in her wetness as she worked herself off on his fingers and the sounds she made when she had done so. 

Stiles sighed and glanced down at the tent in his pants. There was little else to do besides work it off or wait until it went back down so he took the more fun approach with it. He took his erection in hand and groaned in helpless frustration with it. It was like the thing knew what he had missed out on since he had started getting hard-ons and now all it wanted was more from her. It didn’t take long; much like the four other times he had worked himself today; to reach his peak just thinking about her whimpers and moans and…oh god. His hips jerked up as he turned his head and groaned quietly into his pillow while coating his hand and shirt in yet another round of white fluid. This was the first shirt today as he had already coated his pants twice and had to change them. It was like he was twelve again popping erections left and right, like he had no self-control. But then, as it was now it had always been Lydia that had been prominent in his fantasies and today was no different. Stiles groaned again. Maybe he should just text her.

It wasn’t until nearly midnight that his phone went off with her specific ringtone and he jerked up and almost dropped his phone on his face in his haste to read it. ‘See you at school tomorrow. I hope your shoulder is doing better. :).’

Stiles stared at the message with his sleep addled brain. What did that even mean? Is it good? Bad? Girls were always speaking in code it seemed like. He would probably find out tomorrow. 

$%$%$

Lydia was nervous, despite the fact that she had no reason to be nervous. After she sent the text she had mentally kicked herself in the head about two hundred times. What kind of a message was that? All day long she had picked up her phone to type him a message and each time her brain blanked out. She had an IQ of over 170 and she couldn’t come up with a good message to send to the guy who…well to be honest he gave her one of the best orgasms she had ever had and he hadn’t even done much really and one that she loved with everything she had. It was as if her mind was filled with butterflies each time she had the desire to send him a text like some air headed bimbo, much like the one that she pretended that she was. That seemed like so long ago despite the fact that it was only a year. She had diminished herself for everyone else; to promote this image, this fakeness and Stiles…he had seen right through it.

When she drove up to school she spotted Stiles’ jeep instantly. It was hard to miss the blue monstrosity and it made those pesky butterflies start up in her belly again. Her first class she didn’t share with Stiles, nor her second and she barely listened through either one of them but it wasn’t as if she actually needed to. Her grades were impeccable.

She spotted him on her way to their first class together and her third class of the day. He was talking rather animatedly to his Scott and all she saw was his back. A wicked idea took form in her mind as she drew closer and her hand darted out to pinch Stiles’ backside in a smooth movement. The spiky haired teenager gave a yelp and jumped as Lydia quickly walked past him. “Dude. What was that?” She heard Scott ask.

“Nothing. It must have been a muscle cramp or static or something.” Her glance back toward him found his whiskey colored eyes narrowed slightly at her as she disappeared into the classroom. Scott was seemingly oblivious to their exchange and for that both of them were sort of grateful. ‘So that’s how we are going to play is it?’ Stiles’ text made little shivers and tingles begin from her lower belly to spread outward. She was worried that he assumed her message last night was in essence an end to them before they even began. But as she knew so very well actions often speak louder than words and they would handle this between them like all things seemed to be which for them was a mental competition, the matching of wits and cunning in a game of teasing until they tired of it or they were found out. 

Game on. Lydia smirked to herself as Stiles watched and came up with his plan of attack. 

$%

He had tapped her ass with a palm as he passed by her in the hallway later in the day when her face was buried in her locker and she jumped and squeaked, turning around to either slap the offender or…well slapping would still work for Stiles. But he was out of reach and she could swear his shoulders were shaking with silent laughter. 

%$%$

It wasn’t until the next day at lunch when Lydia made her next move. She sat down right next to Stiles across from Scott and Kira. Malia was still in the lunch line and Lydia smirked internally as she started eating and only paid half of her attention to what Kira was saying and made sure to nod at the appropriate times while she used one hand to eat. The other hand was sitting in her lap, fingers drumming on her own thigh before she placed her entire palm on Stiles’ jeaned leg just above his knee. She felt the muscle under her hand tense and caught a sideways look out of the corner of her eye. Lydia continued to seem immersed in the conversation all the while her hand was stroking and massaging his leg and every few seconds it skirted up ever so slightly toward his groin. 

Stiles didn’t know what to do. Lydia’s hand….oh god her hand…was sitting on his thigh and she was doing things to him which could be perceived as totally innocent touching to anyone else but to him it was anything but. The almost ever present erection that he had managed to keep mostly at bay during school practically roared to life at even the idea that it might get some attention from Lydia again. Down. Down boy. He mentally tried to will the thing off but…oh god was her hand moving up? His other thigh, the one that wasn’t currently being molested by the strawberry blonde banshee was tensing and jittering about. Eat Stiles. Don’t bring attention to yourself. It was getting way more difficult to think than it should have been but quite a bit of his circulation was currently resting in his pants and Lydia was just getting closer and closer to it. Surely she wouldn’t do that here. There are at least 4 people in this room that could smell it and he was almost positive that Lydia wouldn’t want them to find out with her hand in his pants. Her hand was more than halfway up his thigh and just a few inches away from the bulge that was pushing up against his jeans and really making him uncomfortable. Jeans had literally zero give for surprise boners. Oh god, oh god, oh god. He thought he heard something, someone was talking to him. 

“Stiles. Stiles? Are you okay?” Kira was looking at him oddly and he resisted the urge to let out a nervous chuckle.

“No. I mean, yeah. Fine. Totally fine. Shoulder is just bothering me.” His words came out clipped despite trying to sound normal.

“You need to go to the nurse or something? You look really peaked.” He almost groaned as her hand reached the top of his thigh. 

“NO. No.” He cleared his throat. “I’ll be fine. I’ve got some stuff in my locker.” 

He felt her hand start to move up and he knew that he would have been done for then a voice from behind them made Lydia freeze. “Hey guys.” Malia sat down next to Lydia with her tray. The were-coyote looked at Stiles strangely and sniffed, “Why are you so anxious?” She questioned Stiles with her ever continuing bluntness. Lydia’s hand was back in her lap and she brought it up to grab her drink like she hadn’t just been about to grope the hell out of him. Oh…he would totally get her back for this. 

“His shoulder hurts.” Kira supplied.

“He doesn’t--.” Malia started before Lydia interrupted her.

“—Have you all picked topics for the English paper yet?” Internally the banshee was ever too pleased with herself as she successfully changed the subject and watched with glee as Stiles had to wind himself back down. It had been risky to do it here in the open with so much that could go wrong but so worth it to watch his jaw clench and his brow furrow with the effort of trying to ignore her. It was a power play and if she knew anything about her…boyfriend…hmm. It was a strange and wonderful sort of feeling to call him that in the safety of her mind and after a few more days of play she would talk to him about announcing it to their friends unless they found out first. Stiles would plan something to put him back in the dominant position in their little game and she couldn’t wait.

^%^%

Two days. It had been two days since her little tease in the lunchroom and not a whisper of activity from Stiles. Not that she doubted their little game was done or that she was nervous in the least bit. At least she hoped that she had not pushed him too far. It was bold, especially bold for someone that she hadn’t even had sex with or a first date, but Stiles knew her and it was almost as if they had been ‘dating’ of a sort for a while now. But still…nothing. Not a slap on her ass, or a teasing wink or even a hand touch. Two days of not touching him or even talking really except for in class or at lunch and even then it was useless drabble. He hadn’t even sat next to her again. 

Maybe this was his revenge on her. Denial. She hated being ignored. She supposed it came from years of being her parents’ only child and being doted on by two people who couldn’t stand each other in the end. And getting whatever she wanted from a young age was not the best way to teach her responsibility but she hardly needed her parents to have done that for her. To say she was smarter than them wasn’t rudeness or cockiness it was merely a fact but not one that she waved about in people’s faces. 

Still. Two. Days. A touch of his finger on her palm or the back of her hand would have sufficed now. She was turning into one of those lovesick idiots again. Hmmmph.

Today they were all in the computer lab as part of a ‘research day’ for their English papers which Lydia had gotten done weeks ago but she dutifully pulled up a page on her topic and pretended to read it. The teacher had left the room and she was so absorbed in pretending to read that she failed to notice Stiles’ chair had been vacated. Lydia had chosen an area that was obscured by the small cubicles and her back was to the wall. The hair on the back of her neck stood up suddenly and she jumped as she felt the presence of another person right behind her. “I bet you’ve been wondering what I’ve been up to.” Stiles’ breath caressed the shell of her ear as he whispered. 

“Not really, no.” She spoke quietly back as gooseflesh erupted on her exposed forearms and tried to at least sound nonchalant.

“Well you asked if we had picked topics at lunch the other day and I wanted to tell you about mine.” Stiles placed his hands on the back of her chair as his lips barely touched the tip of her ear leaving her to shiver at the slight touch. 

“Oh?” The word came out breathier than she intended as his lips landed more firmly on the ridge of her ear kissing the rounded shell. 

“Yep. I thought maybe I would go with an older topic.” His lips glided down her skin and the warm puffs of his breath had her lower belly tightening as if his lips on her skin created a direct route to her clit. 

Lydia’s hand tightened on her mouse as she continued to stare at the screen. “Hmmm.” She had to stay calm, collected and cool here.

His soft lips pressed against the side of her neck ever so slowly now as if savoring the texture and the pressure of her skin giving ever so slightly against them. “But I still wasn’t sure what I should do.” He kissed her again and she shifted in her seat as another beat of arousal pulsed through her making her increasingly damp.

“It can be difficult to choose something to write about.” She was prouder of that response. Her tone was almost normal. 

“Yep. So you have to choose what you are interested in.” The addition of teeth nearly had her jumping out of her seat as more arousal pulsed through and out of her. 

“And what are you interested in, Stiles?” Her thighs rubbed together softly and she could feel wetness begin to leak from her core into her one of her favorite pairs of panties in response to his teasing. 

“Are you sure… you… want… to know?” He spoke more slowly now as he pulled his mouth up to her ear. “You don’t seem very excited.” He placed a hand on her shoulder and it drifted down her back and around to her side, drawing circles on her rib cage.

Lydia knew a double entendre when she heard one, “Well you’ve been dragging it out.” 

“Right.” Stiles hand moved from her rib cage to drift across her breast then cup it through the material of her shirt. His palm held the soft flesh gently as he used his thumb to smooth it over her nipple. The added stimulation had her thighs shifting as more arousal flooded her panties. “Well…” He began but as suddenly as he appeared behind her to torment her in the best possible way he was gone and hurrying sitting back down in his seat as the door opened and in walked their teacher. 

Lydia swallowed once and released the mouse in her hand from its death grip before shifting once more on the seat. Great. Now she was worked up and it was only halfway through the day. She side eyed a glare at Stiles who was grinning quietly to himself and sporting a well concealed bulge in his pants. At least he would have to suffer for a while too. The vindictive bitch in her was satisfied with that at least.

Suddenly a loud sneeze erupted from across the room and made Lydia look up from the computer to the direction of the noise. When it happened again she recognized the sound and it only took her a moment to realize that it came from Scot who was a werewolf whom could smell everything. Including exactly how much Stiles had turned her on, which to be fair wasn’t as much as she could be but enough that she now had to walk around with slightly wet panties for the rest of the day until she could change. Oh god. A glance over at Stiles and she could practically see the dawning horror crossing her boyfriend’s face. It would have been comical if it wasn’t happening to her. Scott didn’t seem to be paying any attention to her as the source of the smell but he could be subtle and clever when he wanted to be. He would have heard everything between them as well. Or maybe not. Lydia didn’t think he made it a habit to listen to everything anymore when he didn’t have to. 

$%$%$

Over the weekend Stiles spent more time with Scott and shared a few texts with Lydia of the not so innocent variety but didn’t end up seeing her much to both of their chagrin. 

It was Monday before they were in the vicinity of one another again at school. It had given them both time to ruminate and think on how things were going to progress and since they had not been able to each other things had gotten more relaxed between the two of them. The text messages over the weekend had done much to alleviate any awkwardness or tension of that same variety between them. Lydia had taken one class to cross her legs and pull her skirt up ever so slightly in front of him to expose more of her thigh and Stiles had taken to licking an ice cream cone with such relish in front of her that she briefly contemplated taking the damned thing away from him because eating food should definitely not be that arousing to anyone. She knew the rest of the pack was starting to suspect something going on but no one was brave enough or sure enough to bring it up. Their secret teasing was far too much fun for it to stop now. 

%^%^%

It was Tuesday and the hallways were pretty much empty during lunch and Lydia was on her way to join the rest of her friends when a hand locked around her arm. She whirled around to plant a fist into the offender’s face and a larger hand caught her fist mid swing. Stiles looked at her with wide eyes before grinning. “Good to know that you don’t just let anyone do that.” 

“Stiles! I’m sorry. I thought you were at lunch.” Lydia tried to pull her hand away from his but instead he pulled it and her closer, placing a kiss on the knuckles. 

“Well I would be at lunch, eating because I’m starving but I can’t. Do you want to know why? You are driving me crazy… well crazier than usual. You always drove me crazy before. But now it’s a different kind of crazy. A different kind of need now than before and before it was the need to know you, to protect you, to care for you and to be there for you and now it’s different. I need you. I can’t stop thinking about you. And you sit there and tease me like it won’t eventually break me.” He was backing them up as he spoke while looking at her with such intensity she feared he may make her spontaneously combust, at least figuratively speaking. It was like he was dying and she was the cure to whatever ailed him. In response she reached for his shirt and jerked Stiles down to her. Their lips met in a rush of movement and vigor as she was backed up against a wall. The wild press of their mouths was only broken as Stiles looked around for a door and the moment he found one he went for it with a single minded intensity pulling her along behind him. It was the locker room and she could only watch as the male in front of her locked the door and turned to face her.

The urge to run sprang up in her and it was not fear that motivated her sudden flight response thought. It was excitement and the thrill of the chase. Instead she stood still and it felt as if her entire body was lighting up for him as he looked at her. 

“God Lydia. Do you have any idea how you look right now? So bright and excited for me.” His tone was hoarse and desperate and it only served to make her heart beat faster. She watched his Adam’s apple bob as he took a deep swallow. “Can I kiss you? And touch you?”

“What about your shoulder?” She eyed the body part in question and knew that it couldn’t be fully healed yet.

“Better now. And did you know that having your dominant hand out for the count when trying to make your…girlfriend… come is more challenging?” He stuttered on the world girlfriend which brought a smile or rather, a smirk, from the girl in question.

“Hmmm.” 

“You going to give me a chance to make up for my less than awesome performance from before?” His jaw ticked and clenched as he raked over her body with eyes filled with desperate askance.

Lydia was unused to being asked, begged really, for permission to touch her and her heart warmed and skipped in answer as she nodded. Stiles waited one beat…two before he started moving for her, but he stopped within a foot of her and stared before reaching a hand out slowly and moving a lock of hair from her face. His hand drifted from her hair to her neck before stroking down her shoulder then back around to her back before pulling back and moving across her side and up across her chest before resting over her heart. 

With just those two gestures, so kind and tender that she felt as if she were being stripped to the bone and laid bare for him from the inside and he had barely even touched her. In answer she lifted her hand up to cup his face before she shifted her palm from his cheek to the back of his head and exerted a small amount of pressure to pull him down for a kiss. His other arm lifted to rest on her hip and the one over her heart wandered down across her belly and stopped at her side as they kissed. She parted her lips and immediately Stiles did the same and thrust his tongue past the gate of her open mouth to intensify the exchange. His hands did not idly sit on her hip and side but started a massaging movement and kneaded the soft skin there, brushing his thumbs up and down to relax her further before he used his mostly healed arm and hand to advance up the curve of her body. 

His hands worked magic as they quested and kneaded across sensitive flesh. Gasps and soft moans filled the open empty space of the mostly dark locker room as he fondled her breasts with careful touches plundered her mouth with greedy kisses. Her nipples were standing at attention now from the delicate torture that she was enduring and her core was saturated with arousal, with need for him. Her panting moans had also increased in volume as he held her up with him. 

When she tried to do something similar to his eager body he distracted her once more with a variance in his technique. His lips left hers to whisper encouragement in her ear, “Beautiful.” He would tell her. “Clever.” While he nipped at her throat, “Perfect.” Each new compliment warmed both her body and her heart as she fell more in love with him with each passing minute. One of his hands had left her breast and was trailing down her body, past her hip and dipped into the inside of her thigh. Fingertips teased the skin there as she sighed and opened for him before he delved into the silk of her panties and into her saturated folds. 

Stiles let out a choked noise more like a groan as his fingertips swam in her slickness. “Lydia. All for me?” She thought she heard his say. Long, smooth fingers somehow found her clit and she jerked when he did and let out a high pitched gasping moan. Stiles captured her lips again with his as he started stroking her sensitive bundle of nerves with the much more nimble fingers of his right hand. He danced over the tender flesh and swallowed her little gasps and followed the stuttering of her hips as his left arm wrapped around her waist to support some of her weight as he played. She was so responsive and greedy as she slid her core on his more adept fingers. Stiles couldn’t get enough of her as his own arousal was cranked up with each breath and noise from her red lips when they were pressed against his and the rumbling moans that he swallowed with avarice.

Lydia’s thigh lifted and she placed her knee at his hip to provide him easier access to her and he in turn moved his hand to the underside of her thigh to support her. More wetness flowed out of her with each stroke of his fingers. The human teenager contemplated for a moment the logistics of trying to go down on her here, but as he looked around he realized this was not where he wanted to have sex, actual sex or oral sex really, with Lydia, the girl he had a crush on since the third grade. Instead he pulled his fingers out of her panties and brought them up to his mouth to suck the juices off of them with a pleased hum at the taste while chuckling at her whine at the loss of sensation. To make up for it he put both of his hands on the backs of her thighs and gave a little tug. Lydia aided his endeavor by pushing up on her heel and lifting her other thigh to wrap around his body as he hoisted her up his body and made his way over to one of the only walls present in the locker room before pressing her back gently against the firm surface for leverage. 

Lydia had little trouble keeping her weight against the wall as years of figure skating left her thighs and abdominal muscles quite strong and was something for which she was rather thankful for now. Her hands rested on his shoulders, stroking the muscles that bunched and relaxed underneath her palms. When she looked up at his expression she smiled at his look of concentration that adorned it so when he bent his head down she assumed it was for a kiss but Stiles surprised her when he merely pressed their foreheads together lightly. With their lips only an inch or two apart their breaths mingled as they both closed their eyes for a moment while reveling in the closeness that such a position encouraged. She wasn’t sure how much time had passed before he lifted his head but her eyes reflexively opened when he did so and found his expression turn to one of playful darkness as he hefted her up and pressed his hips into hers. It took a few presses and adjustments before she let out a gasp as his clothed erection pressed into just the right spot beneath her skirt and the smooth silk of her panties. With his long fingers and firm palms on her backside she let him do most of the work from then on kneading the soft flesh as he moved and thrust against her again and again in a maddening slow pace. The Banshee moved one of her hands from his shoulder to the back of his neck to dig into the skin there and grip the small hairs as her climax built steadily and rather quickly. She was already tender and sensitive from his earlier attentions however their brief pause had served to wind her down a bit.

Stiles felt her hand exerting pressure and he eagerly bent down to capture her lips again as he ground against her in a steadily increasing frequency. His mouth mimicked the movement of his body, in and out, slow and deep and he could feel warmth spreading throughout his body that signaled his release was close at hand originating from where his hips met hers. He groaned and panted into the kiss and her whimpers and squeaks mingled into a quiet symphony of need. 

A particularly well timed and well positioned thrust had her womb clenching in the beginnings of orgasm and she gave a high pitched moan at the sensation. “Stiles…” Stiles couldn’t help but increase his pace and fervor to encourage her to climb higher and his pants and groans only egged her on further while she dug her nails into his flesh. She broke the kiss to tilt her head back and gave small cries and moans, unable to keep quiet any longer as she reached her breaking point. “God, Stiles…”Her cries almost ended this little bit of fun too soon and Stiles had to use every ounce of self-control he still possessed not to come at her vocal litany that consisted of his name. His forehead dropped onto her shoulder as he brought her harder and harder against him as she pulled him in tighter and tighter with her legs, curling her body around his as she rode him until finally she gasped and came apart with a scream that Stiles had to quickly cover with his hand as he snapped his hips against hers and pressed the rough denim into her in a circular motion ther walls clenched and clamped around emptiness and a flood of wetness accompanied her climax as she shook and quivered in his hold, continuing to push and grind his erection into her panties at a gradually slower pace until she relaxed into his body sated and breathless.

Stiles, however, still held onto his peak stubbornly even through that magnificent display of gratification. He didn’t want his attention taken away from the stunning creature that was currently quite relaxed in his arms. Gooseflesh erupted on his arms and neck as she nuzzled and kissed the skin there while taking deep panting breaths. “So…” He started quietly, “Do you like—want to go with me to a movie or dinner or something? Maybe before we actually have sex?” 

Lydia lifted her head for a moment and gave him a look of half astonishment, half incredulity before lowering it again and mumbling something that Stiles didn’t quite get, “…Didn’t have to…orgasm…date.” 

“So…yes? Although… if you need more convincing I wouldn’t complain.” 

Lydia nodded against his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his shoulders in a tired version of a hug. 

“Cool.” He winced at his brain’s choice of word, “But I’m not exactly sure how long we’ve spent in here but someone is going to come to that door and find it locked and then find us so we should probably leave soon and I’m pretty sure we’ve missed lunch.” He was rambling now, half delirious it would seem from lack of blood flow to his brain and the fact that he just got Lydia-fucking-Martin off in the locker room. 

“You are talking too much. Let me bask in my afterglow for a bit. Why aren’t you afterglowing?” Lydia lifted her head and pinned him with something resembling a glare. 

Stiles looked at her sheepishly, “I didn’t… Hey! You don’t have to--.” He had to put her to the ground as she wiggled in his arms but then had to grab her hand quickly as it darted for his jeans. “We don’t have the time.”

Lydia pouted…actually pouted with the lip and everything while she gave him sad eyes, “You were close. I knew you were. What happened?”

“It has absolutely nothing to do with you. You were on fire and so fucking stunning but I just really didn’t want to ruin these boxers.” It was a weak excuse but the only one he had. He didn’t do this for him. He just wanted to make her scream again.

“But it’s perfectly acceptable to ruin my panties?” 

“Totally worth it and besides, I didn’t do this for me. I do that to myself at least twice a day now.”

“Twice?” She arched an eyebrow at him while her lips curled up in a smirk. 

“You have given me a lot of memories to work with. It’s like I’m thirteen again and it just springs up out of nowhere. It’s really distracting and you aren’t helping with all the touching and the teasing and the short skirts and lip biting and...mmmmph.” He was cut off by Lydia’s lips once again and before he could stop her he found his back against the same wall that he had just gotten her off on. Her nimble fingers undid his fly and button and reached in for his throbbing cock. The palm of her hand made him groan again helplessly as his hips thrust forward of their own accord. 

“Well we can’t let you go out there with this, can we? It must get so uncomfortable in those tight jeans of yours, no? And don’t start in on the time. I do this in a minute or two. You aren’t far off.” She stroked him again before dropping slowly to her knees and looking up at him with those big green eyes and he could have come for her then but he tilted his head back against the wall as he felt her warm breath on his shaft and his knees buckled as she took him in her mouth, humming. 

She was right. It hadn’t taken long at all.

%^%^%

Lydia had gone home after they managed to get out of the locker room unseen and Stiles went to his next class with Malia and Scott. He grabbed an apple from his locker and ate that while on his way to class. He sat down in his chair and looked behind him to his friend.

“Dude. Where were you at lunch?”

“In the locker room.” It wasn’t a lie….

“Why?”

“Nothing much. Just checking all my gear.”

“That couldn’t have waited until after school?”

“What’s that smell?” Malia sniffed the air. “I know that smell…” She pinned Stiles with a look.

“In the locker room? That’s disgusting Stiles!” She hissed at him.

“Dude, really?” Scott looked equally horrified.

“Hey. It’s better than walking around with a hard on all day.” Stiles shrugged, too high off of life right now to really care.

“Were you with Lydia?” Scott pinned him with a look and it was a look that made him look a heck of a lot like his mom. 

“No!” Stiles hurriedly exclaimed, “I mean. I saw her on her way out and we talked. Why?”

“I smell her too.” Malia pinned him with her patented stare of doom. 

Before he could be interrogated further the teacher walked into the room and he breathed a sigh of relief before his phone vibrated in his pocket. 

He opened the message to see a pair of silky blue underwear…a rather damp pair from Lydia with the message, “See what you did.’ And Stiles had to suppress all imagery as his cock began to wake up again. “Oh. And I’ll see you this Friday at 5 for dinner. Oh, and at school tomorrow. Love you.”

Stiles grinned like an idiot as he locked his phone. She loved him. And Scott didn’t think the ten year plan would work. 

XxOxX

Twas so much fun writing again. Not as long as the other one but I think they had fun. It took me about three days to write and about five more to ruminate and re-read to make sure they sounded in character.


End file.
